Kitchen Sink
Kitchen Sink is a villain in Ward. Personality Kitchen Sink is described as aggressive and violent. Has been known to attack children.Interlude 8.x II Appearance Kitchen Sink wears a ceramic mask that covers all but a third of his face, the bottom right of his jaw and the top left of his forehead. There are curved metal bars on the back of his head to hold the mask in place.The camera moved until it tracked a person in costume. The guy’s mask looked like it covered all but a third of his face, the bottom right of his jaw and the top left of his forehead exposed, with ceramic shards framing each ‘hole’. Curved metal bars reminiscent of piping extended around to the back of his head, holding the mask in place. The camera seemed to recognize the mask, and labeled him as ‘Sink’. We’d seen him before, but the label thing was new. Shade 4.5 Abilities and Powers Kitchen Sink can spawn random items into his hands. It appears that he cannot choose the items that appear for him, but they are usually suitable as weapons. Some examples of what he has spawned include a machete, a gallon tank of fuel, a textbook, a manhole cover, a large bottle of alcohol, a lawn dart, a burning plank, utensils, a vase, toys, a stick of dynamite, a metal stein, a pipe with a showerhead attached, something that created a cloud of gas, and a handful of foot-long centipedes.Interlude 8.x II He also has a minor brute rating that can be used to throw this items at high velocities.“Kitchen Sink. He’s the closest to you, big, minor brute aspect, but his thing is he acts as a blaster. Long and sustained series of junk being thrown at high velocities. Everything but the kitchen sink, as the saying goes.” Shade 4.5 History Ward Start Kitchen Sink first appeared as a part of a coalition of villains led by Prancer, that occupied Hollow Point. Post-Fallen Fall Alongside Hookline and Colt, Kitchen Sink took part in a kidnapping attempt of Kenzie Martin but was foiled, and arrested by Auzure. Post-Goddess' Takeover He was brought back into Love Losts group to help fight a team up between The Undersiders and Breakthrough. He got part of his chest caved in by a pissed off Antares.I plummeted and brought up the Wretch in time to make contact with the ground, just behind the newest Parahuman to enter the fray. Kitchen Sink was at the van, throwing stuff at and into it. Both fists and my unscratched foot struck hard ground and cracked it. He twisted around, a handful of foot-long centipedes gripped in one hand. In his haste to turn and react, he threw them in a loose fan that only sent one flying in my general direction. I hit him across the collarbone, I used my power, but controlled the velocity of the hit, striking him with a flat hand. Sufficient to break bone. - Excerpt from Blinding 11.11 Category:Villains Category:Blaster Category:Brute Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Ward Characters